1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cogeneration system, particularly to a cogeneration system that is activated in response to an activation signal transmitted from an external terminal such as a mobile phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, cogeneration systems have been developed that are equipped with a power generation plant or power plant having a generator connectable to an AC power supply line between a commercial power network and an electrical load and an internal combustion engine for driving the generator, for supplying power to the load in interconnection with the power network and also for supplying hot water or air heated using exhaust heat from the engine to a thermal load. Such a cogeneration system is taught, for example, by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-215228.
In the technique taught in the reference, operation supporting equipment (like a remote controller) is connected to the cogeneration system via the Internet. When an abnormality is detected based on information about the system operating condition transmitted from the system, the equipment changes operating condition of the system, or restarts the system or so.